Resident Evil - Billy's Past
by MsFemaleGamerUK
Summary: What was Billy Like before Resident Evil 0, what was his childhood like. Well this story explains from his birth upwards. About his family and all those things. so far only Billy Coen is in this story so he is owned by Capcom, everyone else is owned by me.


Mary Coen is a twenty five year old woman. A few days ago she realized she was pregnant, Yesterday she told her boyfriend about her news. He told her "I'm sorry but I don't want our relationship to pursue any further, we have to end it". She was shocked and tears dropped down her eyes. He walked off and disappeared into the fog. She had been upset about that day for a few days. Today she decided to live with her parents. They live in Boston. She was sitting on the train holding her stomach. She whispered 'Don't worry my darling I will protect you'.

As the train stopped she arrived in Boston and got a bus to her family's home. The bus took around half an hour. When she knocked on the door. A man opened and said "Hey there princess come on in".  
She smiled and walked through. Her mum was sitting on the settee, "Hi mum… I'm sorry to just show up here".  
Her mum waved and said "No problem honey, I'm glad you're here after all these years, is there anything bothering you".  
Her dad went to the bathroom. She started "I met a wonderful man that treated me so nice, he is in the marines"… She put her face in her hands and then her dad came back and saw his daughter crying. He rubbed her back and she cried some more. "Hun… Go and make us a cup of tea please".  
As her dad walked into the kitchen she spoke again "A few days ago, I found out I was pregnant, I told him yesterday then he….he… didn't want to see me anymore". Mary hugged her mother and started crying more. Her mother rubbed her back and said "Its ok honey, we can help you, Are you going to keep it or give it away".  
Mary separated her hug and said "I'm going to keep the child, I will take care of it".  
Her dad came in the tea. He put three teas on the table. Mary picked hers up and drank it all in three gallops. Then she stood up, I thought you were going to help but I was wrong, your just like the rest of them, you want me to be unhappy for the rest of my life" She yelled.  
Then Mary walked towards the door and as she was about to open it she spoke "Mum..Dad.. This will be the last time we see each other…Goodbye"  
Then she shut the door. Her dad wanted to let her back in but her mum said "Don't think about it".  
Mary had tears then she wiped and went to the bus stop. As she sat she waited for one that took her to Washington. When she got on one, she was sitting next to the window during the first two hours she fell asleep. Then the next two hours she had arrived and the driver yelled "Last stop to Washington". She had awoken. As they reached the last stop, everyone was getting off, she looked out the window and saw a small city full of shops and houses. She exited the bus and started to look for a hotel, she saw one that said 'sunrise hotel'. She entered and some kind people asked "Would you like some help with your bag".  
She nodded and said "No thanks, I'm just looking for a room".  
One person said "Come with me". Then Mary followed and the man said "It will cost 30 dollars to stay, is that ok".  
Mary dug through her pocket and she had ninety dollars. She gave him 30 and he showed her to her room. The man opened the door then handed her keys and said "Have a pleasant stay" then he left and she shut the door. She laid down on her bed looking up at the ceiling, 'I wish mother didn't say that to me' she thought. Then she turned over and whispered 'Baby, I hope you become quite a good child, that will take good care of your friends and family'. then she shut her eyes and fell straight to sleep.

9 MONTHS LATER  
Mary had gotten quite big and she had been to the doctors for checkups and he told her she was expecting twins, two boys. She was in the lounge of the hotel waiting in line to buy some food, when suddenly She felt something horrible, as she looked down she had saw that her water broke, and her babies were kicking like mad, they wanted out and now. She was on the floor sweating and breathing heavily, A lady behind her had asked "lady what's the matter". Mary answered "I…Think my water just broke, they want to come out now" she answered. The lady then said "Hold on, I'll call the ambulance, just don't push". The lady picked up her mobile and rang the ambulance. "Yeah…No…She still conscious…no… mmhmm…Yes…Thank you". As she hung up she said "they said keep calm and they will be here any second". As the lady tried to keep Mary calm, some paramedics came and they put some blankets under her head. Then they spoke "Ok lady, we need you to push". Mary smiled and said "Ok.."  
After a load of screams and shouting, a baby came out. The other paramedic cleaned her up and then the one telling her to push said "There's another one". So after more screams and shouts another baby came out. The paramedics came and put her on a trolley and handed her the babies and she said "Billy is the youngest and Nathan the oldest". They rolled her into the ambulance and drove off, on the drive to the hospital, the alarms for her heart was going off and the paramedics yelled "She's going, her heart can't take it".  
The other paramedic yelled "CLEAR!" and then pressed the things on her body but it made no affect, after several attempts on failing to bring her back, they decided to call the time of her death at 12:40am. As they reached the hospital, They were both holding the babies and the asked the nurses "Listen lady we need you to keep the names of the babies, she said it before she died".  
The other one said "The oldest is Nathan… The youngest Billy".  
Then they said "The mothers last Name is Coen"  
The lady held the babies and put them in cots in the nursery and put name tags on the cots. The nurse looked at the babies sadly and said "These kids will never know what their parents were like, not even a picture".

SEVEN YEARS LATER  
"Billy get your skinny ass out of bed and eat your breakfast". Billy opened his little eyes and got out of bed, he was living with foster parents, They were always mean to him, treated him like an outsider. He got changed into a t-shirt and long shorts, he ran down the stairs and sat down in his seat at the table. As he was eating his foster parents were talking in the living room. The living room and dining area was in the same room. "I swear one of these days that boy is going to get a slap" said the mother. Then the father spoke "You telling me, that boy is the laziest among the lot".  
Billy had finished and he put his bowl in the sink and started to wash it up, If he didn't do as he was told he would get in more trouble than he already is in. Billy yelled "Bye, I'm of to school now". Both parents waved even though they didn't care. As Billy was walking down the streets his Best friend came up to him and yelled "Yo bill, do you have a twin"  
Billy thought and said "No I don't think so why". His friend was Michael, they both are in the same class, Michael tells Billy all the good gossip about school and new kids. "Well there's a new kid in school who looks like you, he's the same age as you and he's adopted. No mother no father".  
Billy ran on ahead and yelled "Well come on, I want to see this kid too as well".  
Michael and Billy started to run, as they entered the class Both Billy and the boy locked eyes. They both stood there like they saw a ghost. Nathan walked towards Billy, They both stared at each other, it was like looking at a reflection in a mirror. Billy asked "Who are you". The boy answered "Nathan… you".  
Billy looked at his whole body and said "Billy… Do you know your birth parents"  
Nathan nodded and said "I heard that mum died after giving birth and I don't know about father"  
Billy then said "I hear your with adopted parents… what are they like"  
The teacher came in and yelled "All seated and silence please".  
Everyone sat and then teacher spoke again "My name is Mrs Lucille… We have a new student today.. Here's Nathan"  
Nathan stood up and said "Hi I'm Nathan Coen"  
"Nathan… you may sit now". The teacher yelled.  
Then the teacher picked up a text book of the table and spoke "In your desks is a text book"  
Then she wrote some digits on the chalk board and said "Open pages 710 and do questions 1 - 30"  
All the kids opened the pages. Then the teacher gave them all a piece of paper and they all started writing. Billy put his hand up "Yes Billy".  
"Miss may I go bathroom". The teacher nodded "Yes you may". Then Billy headed to the bathroom. When he entered he took his top off and saw scars on his chest, "Damn parents, always beating me, I never did no wrong, yeah I may wake up late, but there not even real parents". He put his hand in pocket and took out a liquid bottle that contains antiseptic cream, He got tissue and poured some on, He rolled his sleeve up and there was blood and cuts. He wiped the tissue on his wound, He shut his eyes and tears came out. "Oww…. This hurts….I hate them so much"  
When he finished he wiped dry tissue on his wounds then got some bandages from his other pocket and wrapped around his wounds. Then pulled his sleeve down. He went into the toilets to do his business.  
He washed his hands and then dried it. As he entered his class he sat down and started doing his questions. "Psssst …Billy". Nathan whispered  
"Hmmmm" he answered  
"What's the matter your eyes look all watery". He silently asked.  
The teacher came over to see how the twins were doing then she sat down. "Its nothing, a fly or something went in eye"  
Then they both got back to doing their questions. The bell went Billy had answered all questions in the time he had, but Nathan only managed to do ten. The teacher let them all go out to play. Billy sat up on the wall. "Nath… Can I call you that".  
Nathan answered "Sure you can call me whatever".  
"Do you have any pictures of your Birth mother". Billy asked  
Nathan searched his pockets and found a small picture "I only have this, it's the only one so be careful"  
Nathan handed Billy the photo. "Wow she's pretty, I wish I knew her, we would be such a happy family".  
Nathan then asked "What about your foster parents don't they treat you nice"  
Billy rubbed his arm and replied with a sad face "Not really, they treat me awful, I hate them so much…".  
Billy eyes started to water "Bill… Don't cry… Why don't you live with me, My parents are wonderful".  
Billy wiped his eyes and laughed "That's a brilliant idea, All you have to do is ask your parents and I will go and get adoption papers from the adoption office and were done"  
Nathan laughed "I'm so excited I can't wait till we both live in same house".  
Billy jumped "Yippee me too… How about we skip school just for this one time to do it right now"  
They both nodded at same time, Nathan ran with Billy to adoption office to get the paper. When they entered the place was crowded with grownups, Billy whispered "I'll grab the papers then we run around corner".  
They then nodded. Billy crept in and saw the papers on the reception desk, the desk was much higher than him so he couldn't really see, so he felt around and his baby fingers touched the papers he slipped it into his hand and then the lady at the desk spotted him, so he ran out of the place and ran like mad, Nathan followed. The lady spoke "Wasn't that Billy". then the man next to her spoke "When I get home I will deal with him".  
Meanwhile Billy out off breath puffed out spoke "That… was…. Sort of… easy".  
Nathan laughed "Hahahhah…. Your so cool, I'm glad we go to same school".  
Billy looked at the paper and slipped down onto the floor "This is even harder".  
"Why what you got to do". Nathan asked  
"Mum and dad's signature of approval, they will never sign it…. " he whimpered  
"Come on don't give up now bro… It will be easy, haven't they signed letters before" Nathan said cheering up Billy  
"I never really got letters, I'm always cooed up in my room" Billy answered  
They walked to school, as they turned the corner Billy saw his parents , So he hid on the wall and whispered "Oh no".  
Nathan replied "What's wrong"  
"My parents.. There over there". Billy pointed at the gates.  
"I know a back gate, follow me". Nathan said while pulling on Billy's arm.  
They ran around, Avoiding any grownups, Then they reached the back gates which the kids could slip under, it wasn't opened but the under the gate was a huge gap.  
Nathan went in first and he saw nobody around and he whispered "Billy come on hurry or people will come".  
So Billy hurriedly went under, as he went under, he bandages fell of, so he ignored it and Billy got up and ran with Nathan, As they entered the class the teacher said "Where have you two been"  
Nathan replied "Billy hurt his arm on the wall so I helped him clean up all the blood".  
Billy showed the teacher his arm. The teacher smiled and said "Sit down please".  
So the teacher continued and Billy and Nathan smiled. Billy thought "Is he physic, or is it a twin telephapy"  
Then the teacher gave the class some paper and spoke "Write these equations down and whoever answers them fast enough gets a gold star next to their name and a chocolate bar".  
As the teacher wrote on the board, Billy began writing. When the teacher finished and sat down, Billy started thinking of what the answer was, he then quicker got the answer in his head and wrote it down. Then there was a knock at the door, it was the head teacher "May I speak with Nathan and Billy".  
"Sure" said the teacher.  
The head waved for the boys to come towards her. They both looked at each other, then gulped. They stood up and walked slowly towards the head. As they exited the door, Billy looked around and saw his parents. He was scared. Nathan wasn't scared "What did we do Mrs principle".  
The principle spoke "You know what you both did, …and don't call me Mrs principle call me Mrs gullible"  
Then She said "Its against the school rules to go outside the school gates during school times".  
"Billy" Spoke Billy's mother. Billy's mother walked towards both kids. "Who is that boy" Nathan spoke up "I'm Nathan, I'm his twin".  
The mother was shocked "Well whoever you are stay away from Billy, you are a troubled boy"  
She grabbed Billy's sore arm, Billy was in pain and he yelled "Let go of me, Your hurting me".  
She still wouldn't let go so he screamed "LET GO YOUR NOT MY MOTHER".  
After that she let go and he yelled some more "Stop treating me like a baby, I'm not small anymore, and I don't want to live with you anymore".  
The hall was silent, then she smacked him around the face and pointed at him and yelled "How dare you Child".  
He showed her some papers and shouted "SIGN IT".  
"What is it" she asked.  
"Adoption papers, I'm living with Nath's parents, You beat me, No parent should do that". He answered.  
"No way boy am I signing". She said folding her arms.  
"Father. You come here and sign". he yelled  
The man walked up to Billy, looked him in the little brown eyes and spoke "Sure kiddo, If its what you want".  
He signed. His wife looked at him and said "What do you think your doing".  
"He Wants to live with his twin, let him, Its his only blood relative".  
The woman sighed. "Fine, boy, give the paper to me".  
Billy handed the paper to her and smiled happily. She signed and then ran to Nathan. He laughed "Finally we can be family". The woman yelled "Oh…. Billy".  
Billy looked at her with a grin "Sorry… For hurting you, Its just that, I don't want to lose you".  
Billy ran up to her and hugged her and said "Don't worry mom, You will still see me, I will visit and you can visit if you want".  
Then a tear dropped down both the boy and the woman's eye. Then Billy walked off home with Nathan.  
The next day was a Saturday. Nathan and Billy had a bunked, Billy was a bottom, he was scared of heights, Nathan at top. "Hey Billy, Did you sleep well" Nathan spoke when he woke up.  
"Yeah it was awesome, and you have tons of toys".  
Nathan jumped out of bed and picked up his favourite bear "This is Mr knuckles".  
Billy laughed and asked "Why you call him that".  
"Well he is based on a video game called sonic, and in it he's called knuckles and he is my favourite character".  
"I could show u the game"  
Nathan opened the cabinets and inside was a telly and a game console, "What is that" Billy asked  
"it's a mega drive".  
Nathan inserted Sonic and knuckles game and switched on the console. As the game loaded, Nathan started playing and spoke "That's knuckles, he climbs walls, glides and can break walls".  
"Wow, no wonder you like him he sounds cool…. Who's that blue thing".  
Then Nathan switched off the console and said "It's sonic….My least favourite character all he does is run at super speed and a yellow character named tails tags along with you".  
Billy picked up a doll and said "What's this".  
Nathan answered "Its an action figure, I always play with him alone but now you're here we can play together".  
So Billy and Nathan started playing with action figures.


End file.
